The life of a superpowered teenager
by THECOMIICNERD
Summary: The life of a teenager with superpowers
1. Welcome

**Chapter 1: introduction** ** _My name is Vex Xanders im 18 and I have superpowers. Yes superpowers, not like those really special kids who can solve college math problems in 3rd grade; mine are like the ones you see in comic books and on t.v. I've had them since i was young, my stepfather injectqed me with a serum that he had made for the military to make some black ops superpowered team. But the contract fell threw and he became a drunk. So he decided one night, while he was drunk, he would test it on me to see if it would kill me or not. Nothing happed and my mom found out and she left him, we ended up in Star City three states away and settled down. He never found us for some reason, maybe he didn't care or just gave up looking I dont know. A couple of weeks after we settled down my powers started to emerged; I had been running from a dog when time seemed to slow down and I seemed to go faster but I didnt care so i kept running and I ended up 3 streets away a couple of seconds later, then 2 days later I was being beat up by a boy across the street when electricity started coming off of me and I shocked him, knocking him out. And here we are 9 years later, last year of high school and still a nobody. I've made a few friends but not many, most keep their distance out of fear of being bullied by the athlete's who like to make my life a living hell. But I dont really care I know im faster than all of them but I keep to myself and let them have their so called fun. I've been beaten up a couple of times by them but nothing major just a few bruises and black eyes but I dont let them get to me. A couple of time's someone would stand up for me but they would get beat up to. My friend Trinity is probally my longest friend and she's nice and likes to fuss at me about how I get beat up all the time and how I dont stand up for myself. We like to hang out alot around the city, most of tthe time we're just walking the streets through. And thats my life so far, sorry for it being so long._**

 **Thursday April 12, 2017 8:09 a.m.**

Fuck. I had just missed the bell and was late again. So I slipped in to class praying that no one would notice. And like always someone did.

" Glad you could join us Mr Xanders." My teacher was starring right at me while I sat down next to Trinity, who was holding back a laugh.

After I had sat down she started teaching math again but I didn't pay attention. And the was how it went until 9:30, which at the sound of the bell everyone cleared out of the classroom to go to their next class. Me and Trinity went to the school paper room to start writing the paper for tomorrow.

"Why were you late again?"

" I over slept."

"Ok. But cant you just do everything really fast?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Trin I woke up at 8:04." I gave her an aggravated look.

"Oh, sorry didn't know. And I told you not to call me Trin." She playfully punch me on the arm.

I just smirked at her.

 **Thursday April 12, 2017 3:45 p.m.**

After school was let out I was heading home when one of the athlete's stepped out in front of me. It was Brian, one of the football players who liked to beat me up.

"So, late to class again I hear. Shame I was hoping that we would run into each other this morning" He smirked as he punched me in the stomach, then in the nose. "and have a little fun."

"What do you want Brian?" I said to while feeling my nose for blood.

"I just want to have a little fun."

He started punching me left and right not showing any signs of getting tired. He split my lip and my nose, gave me a black eye, and alot of bruises and cuts. When he was finished he just looked at me and smiled at his handy work, then he walked off leaving me there lying on the pavement and bleeding.

Thursday April 12, 2017 5:37 p.m.

I woke up in a room I didn't know, a bright light shinning in my one unswollen eye and what sounded like a girl talking. Then I reconized the room: it was Trinity's. I hadn't awake to long before she came and sat down next to me on her bed while giving me a ice pack.

"Why am I in your room, and How long was I out?"

"You were out a couple of hours and your in my room because I found you knocked out on the pavement." she have me a 'duh' exp. "Who beat you up this time?" she gave me a sad look.

"Brian" I said as she slid her finger over one of the cuts on my face. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Here" she tossed me a box of band-aids"put these on."

As I put them on I ask her if she wanted to get something to eat.

"Sure but after you put the band-aids o- oh you already have those on. No surprise there with your speed and all." she said happily.

Thursday April 12, 2017 7:51 p.m.

after we had gotten our burgers to go and were walking around the city when we passed by an alley where a man was getting mugged.

"Im gonna hadle this right quick." I said as I stopped in front of the alley."

"Vex don't you may have powers but bullets can still kill you." she said trying to pull me away.

"I know but this will be easy, trust me." I gave her a little smile

"Vex do-" Time slowed as she started talking, if we continued talking the mugger would have gotten away, and I knew I would not win the argument.

I ran past the old man that had mugged he had tears in his eyes and he had a defeated look on his face, I would change that. As I got to the mugger I shocked him with a little bit of electricity and he started to fall; I grabbed his gun and the mans wallet and turned around and ran past the old man' putting his wallet in his hand and stoped beside Trinity.

"nt do it." She finished as she reconized what happened and looked at me with an angry expression."Really Vex you just couldn't stop yourself could you."

"nope." I gave her a little smile and she laughed.

"c'mon let's go before someone draws to much attention."

She started pulling me away towards her favorite place: The Queen building. It had been opened to the public since the heir to the company disappeared last year. The building had became a tourist hot spot and it was always crowded but the gaurd on the ground floor saw us so much he assumed we were a couple and he knew Trinity loved the place so he let us skip the line and get a dicount which was nice but we always had to act like a couple in there but Trinity didn't mind so we let him believe. As we got off on the top floor we found there was nobody up here which was odd but we didn't mind the silence which there never was with tourist. We walked over to the glass balcony which over looked the whole city. It was beautiful. All the lights and building which seemed to go on forever. I now understood why Trinity loved it here.

"Wow, this is beautiful no wander you love it here." I said still in a daze while looking over the city.

"I know right this place is amazing!" she had a shimmer in her glossed over eyes.

"yeah."

"yeah."

A/N

Thanks for reading and sorry for the short chapter and for any grammar mistakes. This is my first story and any comments accepted. Thank you.


	2. Just another average day

**Chapter 2** **: just another day**.

 **Friday April 13, 2017 9:45 a.m.**

"So what do you want to do after schol today?" Trinity had been asking me that all day so far. For some reason she can't wait to get out of school today.

"I dont know maybe walk around the city or something else. What do you have in mind?"

"C'mon I know a place." She started draging me pulling me out of the school and towards her car.

"Hold up where are we going?"

"You'll see. Now hurry up already!"

"Ok! Ok!" I got into her car after she got in and we started off to where ever she was taking me.

 **Thursday April 13, 2017 11:21 a.m.**

After a stop at each of our houses we drove for a little while until it was around 11:10 then she turned around and started back in to the city. About ten minutes later we were in the parking lot of the Queen building.

"Ok so will you tell me why we are here?"

"You'll see in a second now come on!" she gave me a smile as she got out of the car so i followed her. Thats when I saw why she was so excited.

"A party? This was why you were so excited."

"Yes and it's not just any party it's a auction of the Queen's family diamonds and its open to the public!"

"Fine lets head inside. But why would they sell those, dont they have enough money lying around?"

" Yeah but they are giving away one of the diamonds to try and boost the public's spirit a little."

She was grinning as we entered the elevator heading up to the top floor.

 **Thursday April 13, 2017 12:30 p.m.** We had been there for a little over a hour when thing went wrong.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

There was a group of men in black mask's with guns pointing from person to person while one of them started breaking the display cases and taking the diamonds.

"Ok I got them lets head out."

While they started for the elevator one them was hit in the back of the head with a glass. Everyone turned to see Trinity standing there with another glass in her hand.

"Looks like we got ourselves a hero!"

The men started laughing while one of them took Trinity by the neck and dragged her over to a window.

"Lets see of well you fly."

He threw of out of the window while turning back towards the robbers.

Time stopped. Literally. I was running faster than I had before. I pushed the man out of my way as I went through the window and down the side of the building. Trinity was 10 stories down by the time I had got to her. I grabbed her by the foot as I pulled her towards me and put her in a bridal style hold as we neared the street. I slid when we were a few feet above the side walk to get my footing then I ran to her car and stopped.

She was still screaming as we stopped and continued for a few second before she realized she was on the ground.

"What the hell! How did I?" Then she saw me."Oh that explains it."

" Are you Ok?" I was looking over her to see if there were any blood.

"Other than just being thrown out a window on the top floor of a Skyscraper im ok." She gave me a weak smile and I returned it.

Then the robbers came out of the front doors and started running.

"I'll be right back." I started running again and soon I was at the robbers. I took a belt off one of them and took the bags out of their hands, then I put them around a street lamp and tied their hands together with the belt. When I finished that I ran the bags back up to the top floor and put the on the floor and ran back to Trinity.

"That was fast."

"What did you expect?" I gave her a grin.

 **Thursday April 13, 2017 9:30 p.m.**

We had been to a hospital to make sure Trinity was ok. Which, other than some bruises here and there, she was.

We were now in her room watching a movie; she was laying on her bed while I was sitting in a chair. In the middle of the movie she said

"You can go home if you want to."

"Its ok I'll stay fore a while to make sure every thing is ok." I gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you" She returned my smile.

"Anytime."

"Come here and lay down." She patted the spot beside her and I obeyed her

"Thank you."

"You don't have to think me."

"I know but" She started crying before she could finish. "If you weren't fast enough or if you weren't therein the first place..."

She couldn't finish and I understood why; I had be thinking the same things so I told her what I had be telling myself.

"Trin I was fast enough and I was there like I always have and all ways will be." I said to her in a soft and kind tone.

"Im sorry." she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"For wha"

I was cut off by her lips connecting with mine in a slow love filled kiss. After a couple seconds she pulled away.

"For that and not doing it sooner." She was smiling now which I was happy to see.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I said as I returned the kiss back to her. We sat there for a few minutes kissing back and forth when she pulled away and said

"Will you stay tonight?"

"Of course." I smiled gently as she rolled over and turned off the lamp and came back to wrap her self in my arms.

And thats how I remember falling asleep that night. With Trinity in my arms.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading and if you have any comments please let me know. Thank You.**


	3. We do what we have to do

**Chapter 3: We do what we have to do.**

 **Saturday April 15, 2017 12:01 p.m.**

It had been two days since the incident at the Queen building and it was now spring break. But what was weird wasthat I hadn't seen Trinity since the morning after that, when I was heading home. Her father said she had went out of town but she didn't say where which was unlike her because she always let someone know where she was going. So I just let her go where she needed to and I thought shewold be back in a day.

That when I got the call.

"Hello who is this?" I was answering a phone call.

"Oh you dont remember me?" I knew that voice it was one of the robbers. I had heard they were broken out of jail a few hours after they were put in.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"Me? I want to kill you and you friend. But im not the one in charge, what he wants is for you to help him."

"Are you out of you mind? Why would I help you."

"You will help us because if you don't your little hero will get a bullet in her head and I bet your not fast enough to stop that."

"Where do I need to meet you?" I was nearly ready to start running through the whole city and find and kill him for what he was doing.

"There is a warehouse on 9th and Parker meet us there at 10:30 and we'll let you know what you will do."

"Fine."

"Very good." And he ended the call and I threw my phone against the wall breaking it.

"What was that?" My mother said from her bedroom.

"Nothing."

 **Saturday April 15, 2017 10:30 p.m.**

All I could do was wait and wait and wait. When you have superpowers waiting is difficult, Its like having A.D.H.D., but when having to wait when someone you care about is in trouble it's like hell.

"Well, well, well look who's here, its the fastest man alive!" The robber was here with his group who were smiling and laughing.

"What do you want me to do?" The anger in my voice was noticeable and was growing more and more.

"Right to the chase then ok." He lost his smile and his face now became serious. "Its time for you to meet the boss."

He called for his boss and when he walk in I was in shock and disbelief.

It was my stepfather.

"Well what a fine man you've become." He tried to get near me but I punched him in the face as hard as I could, while the robbers pulled out there guns. "Wow thats one fine punch you have there, boy." He got up wiping blood away from his nose a d started straitening his suit.

"What do you want and why do you have my friend?" I was pist and just about ready to shock him to hell and back.

"First all I want is two things one is your blood and second is that I want you to steal those diamonds we tried to a few days ago. Second I have your friend as leverage to make sure you will do what we say."

"How dare you."

"What all we want is two simple this by your standards and then we will let you freind go."

"Why do you want me to steal those diamonds? You look like you've got enough money."

"The diamonds are not the end game. Once the media finds out about the Queen building being robbed twice in two days they will have doubts about Queen Co. and its stocks will plummet and they will lose so munch money that my company GENEX will swoop in and by the building and start our growth into the public eye."

"So once you get my blood and those diamonds you will let her go?"

"Yes you have my word and my vow."

"Ok I'll be right back."

"Su" I didnt let him finish as I started running through the city, around every turn and street. As I neared the Queen building I picked up speed and ran up the side of the building and through the window on the top floor, then breaking the display cases and grabbing the ddiamonds, then out the window and down the building again and back to the warehouse.

"Very good, now all we need is just a little bit of your blood and your friend will be released." He said smiling as he took the diamonds.

"Fine." I said as I pulled up my sleeve and one of the robbers pulled out a needle and stuck it in my arm.

After a couple of seconds the robber took the needle out and put it in a small case.

"Your friend will be released to you here in 30 minutes. And thank you for your cooperation." He was now holding up one of the diamonds, looking at it like there was something inside of it. He put it in his pocket

and they all left. So I waited.

 **Saturday April 15, 2017 11:20 p.m.** I was waiting when a Black SUV pulled up and two men got out. One of them went to the back door and opened it and got Trinity out with a bag on her head. While the other one came up to me and gave me an envelope with the words 'Your Welcome.' written on it. The men got back in the car and drove off without a word said.

Trinity took the bag off and looked around. When she saw me her face softened and she came up and hugged me.

"Thank you Vex." She said while pulling away and wiping a tear from her eye.

"You don't have to thank me."

She pulled me into another hug and said to me "They told me what they were going to make you do. Im so sorry." She started to cry into me and I held her.

"Its going to be ok." I said to her as she cried. "lets get out of here."

"Yeah." She said as I scooped her up and ran her to her house.

"Well this is where I let you off." I told her while letting her down."

"Ok." She said as she hugged me again.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye."

 **Sunday April 19, 2017 1:30 a.m.** It was 1:30 when I was woken up by someone banging on the apartments front door.

As I opened the door I said "Please stop."

Thats when I saw the gun.

The man fired two shots: one in my shoulder and one into my chest.

As I hit the floor every thing went black.


	4. after effects

**after effects**

 **Thursday April 20, 2017 6:47 p.m.**

I woke up to blinding light.

Then everything came in all at once: the pain all over my body, the muffled sounds of voices, and a doctor standing over me.

I could barely make out the doctor saying something about hearing him but it was to muffled to tell exactly what he was saying. I looked over and saw my mother and Trinity standing outside.

Then I went under agian.

 **Thursday April 20, 2017**

When I woke up again Trinity was standing over me smiling.

"Hey." I said to her while she started rubbing the side off my face

"Hi."

"What happened?"

When I asked that her smile faded and tears come into her eyes.

"You were shot twice then beaten severely."

"Oh. Well that might explain the pain." I said to her while giving her a grin.

"I might." She said with her smile returning.

"So how bad is it?"

"You were shot in your right shoulder and chest, then you were beaten which gave you cuts and bruises, also 2 broken ribs, a broken right arm, and finally a broken left leg. So I would say very bad."

"Does anyone know who did it?"

"No. The people or person who did this left nothing to track back to them. The police say whoever did it was a professional and they said it will be awhile before they find any leads on it." She was worried more than I thought she was.

"Ok. So how long will I be in here?" I needed to find out who did this to me and right now I was not able to.

"The doctors said at least a month to make sure everything is ok then the recovery could take awhile."

"Well this sounds like its going to be fun." I said to her sarcastically.

"Hey you need to recover and even with your slightly quickened healing you'll still be here close to a month so stop complaining and get well!" When she finished she playfully hit my leg and got up.

"Are you leaving?"

"Just for a little bit to get some lunch for us and to go home and change." She said while grabbing her phone.

"Wait, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here all week. I've only been leaving the hospital to eat and go home to take care of myself." She said while walking out of the room.

She had been here that long. Wow. She had spent her spring break here with me.

 **Sunday April 23, 2017 9:49 p.m.**

Life in a hospital is Hell. You cant do anything, there's nowhere to go, and most of all the noise of monitors and peolpe running from one place to another, it was constant and annoying. Luckily I was healing faster then anticipated and would be out of there soon. The only bad thing about my healing being faster than usual was my powers acting; the doctors had to constanly reboot the heart rate monitor because my electricity was causing interference and false readings.

"Hey." I was brought out of thought when Trinity walked in and put her stuff in a chair.

"Hey" She getting her laptop out to finish some sort of computer program she had be working on, not that I understood a thing she said about programming.

"I'm almost done with the program and I cant wait to see it in action!" She always got worked up about these things and I was happy she was in a good mood.

"So what will it do again?" I had asked her before but she started talking in programmer and I was more lost than I was when I started. "In English please."

"Its supposed to link all the cameras and all other things that have cameras to make a city wide livefeed." She said in a tone that sounded like when a six year old gets a bunch of candy.

"So basically your going to be big brother." She smiled as I had just made a nerd-based refernce, it was the only one I got, and did it correctly.

"Yeah basically."

"Wont you get in trouble for that if someone finds out?" If she was arrested and taken to jail she wouldn't last long, she was to nice to survive in prison.

"Yeah but I've made surcirity system that wipes all traces of anythong ever being there." Trinity had a plan for every thing.

"Ok."

"So hows the hospital life?"

"Hell." From the expresion I had she believed every word to be what I said it was.

"How long until you get out?" I could tell she wanted to have someone to talk to and since I was her only friend it came to me. But I didnt mind, in fact I loved hearing her ramble on about tech and code and things like that.

"Two weeks because im recovering so fast but I wont be fully healed for another week after that.

"Oh." I could hear the sadness in her voice and I hated it, she looked like sad puppy whenever she was sad.

"Dont worry we can video chat or something." Her sadness faded a little but it was still there.

"Ok well I have to go and get ready for school. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye."

She left and with her gone the only thing to listen to was the monitors steady beat.

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the boring chapter but I had to show what happened afterwards but the next chapter will be more exciting. And like always thanks for reading.**


	5. Demon

**Demon.**

 **Monday May 12, 2017 7:45 a.m.**

It was my first day back and I could already tell it was going to suck.

We had just got to school in Trinitys car because my leg had not healed all the way yet so I couldn't run, but she didn't mind it.

Trinity was already in the door and I was just about there when someone yelled:

"Well it looks like everyone knows that you can bet the shit out of this guy and him not do a thing!"

It was Bryan and his gang closing in fast. U tried to run but I couldn't so soon there was a hand on my shoulder which turned me around to meet a waiting fist.

I was hit in the face and knocked off balance which caused me to end up on my ass.

I was done letting him push me around; so I got up and I punched him in the jaw and using a little bit of my powers to give it some more kick, which it did. Bryan landed on the ground with a thud, all the while him and his friends looking stunned.

It didn't last long. Bryan charged me knocking me on to the the grass then started pounding on my face and the others joined in a short time later. All of a sudden Bryan is ripped off of me and went tumbling across the grass.

With Bryan off of me I was able to fight back. I rolled to the side as they looked at where Bryan was on the ground which was all I needed. I got up and punched one of them in the stomach and as he bent over I brought up my knee and hit him in the nose. The next one was not as easy because they were realizing I was up, but I was able to land a punch on him before he knew where I was. He got up as I took a punch to the back of the head, I instinctively brought my elbow around and hit him in the side then punch him in the same place. I turned around expecting more guy but they were on the ground, I had counted five in the beginning and I had only took down two so far.

Then I saw who had helped me, It was a slightly taller guy wearing all black with some blood on his face.

"Well that was fun." He said and he noticed I had stopped.

"Thanks." I said while wiping blood from my nose.

"Anytime." He stuck out his hand as he finished. "Name's Damon."

"Vex." I replied as I shook his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

It was the principal and half the school looking at us.

"Well" I started but Damon cut me off.

"Bryan and the others attacked us."

"Really?" He said in a duh voice.

As he finished Bryan stood up, shook his head, and fell back down. The others were still knocked out or laying on the ground in pain.

"Motherfucker" Bryan said as he tried to punch me but I moved out of the way and he was too dizzy to even hit me in the first place, so he just stumbled and fell on his face.

"Your coming with me." The principal said while picking by the arm and leafing him into the school, along with some of the crowd.

When the crowd had died down some Trinity came up to us with an angry/thankful look on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She said looking over us to see if we were ok.

"We're ok and Bryan started it, we just fought back."

"Yeah, pretty much." Damon added as Trinity looked at him and I saw the gears turning in her head.

"Ok. Lets go get you cleaned up." She said as she started walking towards the school.

We followed her to the school paper room and she got out the first aid kit. Even though Damon had been bleeding earlier it looked like the cut had healed itself. Which left me as Trinitys patient, which is not fun at all. After she had attempted to clean the cut on my face, she stuck an over sized band-aid on it and but the kit back in its cabinet.

"Well that was fun." Damon said as he picked up his stuff to go.

"Hey you you like to hang out with us tonight?" Trinity said as he went out the door.

"Sure. What time?" He poked his head back in the dor as he asked.

"8:20" She replied back.

"Ok see you guys later."

And with that he was gone and we didn't see him the rest of the day.

 **Monday May 12, 2017 8:20 p.m.**

We were in a small diner down in the lower part of the city, watching a news report about GENEX taking over the Queen building.

"And the GENEX company will start in a matter of weeks. This is Iris West signing off."

As the news went off Damon walked in and sat down with us

"Hey."

"Hey Damon." Trinity said as she looked up from her laptop.

"So what we eating?" He said as he picked up a menu and looked at it.

"Anything you want." I said to him.

"Cool!"

After we ate we sat around and talked.

"So how long have you two be dating?" He asked as I choked on my drink and Trinity blushed and looked away.

"We're ' _cough_ ' not dating." I said, trying not to choke on my drink.

"Sorry; its just, you two act like your dating and you look like you are too." Damon said as he got over his embearesment.

we all just sat there and talked for a while when I saw a flicker of something in Damon's eyes but it was gone so fast it might had been my imagination.

"I'll be right back." Damon said as he got up and walked out the back door.

About fifteen minutes later I went to check on him when I saw it.

There standing in the allyway was a flaming skeleton. Like full on flames coming off of it every where. It just stood there staring at me following my movement when it turned to run. And me being the dumb-ass I am chased after it.

Bad idea.

It turned around and lifted up its hand towards me, flames shot out of it and made a ring of fire around me. It took off around the building while I tried to find a way out of the fire.

By the time I got out the police had arived saying there was a report of fighting and a fire. I told them that some guy had attacked me and they took me to thepolice station.

 **Monday May 12, 2017 9:34 p.m.**

I was at the police station thinking about the Thing I fought; Something seemed familar about it.

I was lost in thought when a officer walked in.

"Hello Vex how are you doing." He was a friend of my mom that came over some times.

"Hey Joe." I replied to him.

"So a guy attacked you." He said while looking at a file.

"Well, not exactly." I told him.

"So what really happened then?" He asked.

"Look this might sound crazy but it was a flaming skeleton." I told him, waiting for him to stop laughing.

"Sadly your not the first one to tell us this." He said with a sigh.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There have been over a dozen reports of a 'flaming skeleton'."

"Wow." I said.

"So, did you see where it went?" He asked.

"No, it ran off." I said looking up to him.

"Its ok. It always shows up again."

"Ok."

"Well you can go home, your friend is here."

"Thanks Joe." I said as I left the room.

On my way over to the door I saw a guy in handcuffs staring at me. As I walked past I cought a quick glance at his over filled file. It simpliy said:

'Allen, Barry'

"Watch yourself, kid." He said.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I didnt have time to work on this nonstop. Also, this is going to be a 2 part chapter and I may do this for big chapters. Thanks for reading._**


	6. Demon prt 2

**Demon prt 2**

 **Tuesday May 13, 2017 1:17 p.m.**

"Im telling you, Trin, thats what I saw!" I told her.

For the last twentie minutes we had be agruing about the night before. Mainly the part about the flaming skeleton.

"And I'm telling you, Vex, there is no way that is real!" She fought back.

The thing with Trinity is that if you got into a fight with her, she always wins.

"It was real! Have you met me? Anything can happen!"

"I know! But still, there is no way." She said.

"How about what Joe said? He said there were several accounts of this thing."

"Fine. Lets see who's right." She finished as she sat down in her chair and started typing on her keyboard.

She brought up her big brother software and turned it to where we needed it to be.

As the video feed from last night came up and started playing I saw her jaw drop when the skeleton came into view. She watched it again and again trying to find something to prove its fake but fails. She just sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Fine, you win. It happened and you were right." She said as Damon walked into the room.

"He guys whats going on."

"Come over here and look at this." Trin said.

"Ok." When he watch the video he turned white and looked like he saw a ghost.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just didnt expect that to be on the computer." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I ran into that thing last night." I pointed at the computer screen as it started again.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys... I think something is happening." Trinity chimed in.

Thats when I noticed all the noise out side. There were people running by the door and there was yelling.

We opened the door and some guy said "Hey... come on theres a fight or something" as he went by.

We started running with the other people and pushed through the crowd until we were at the edge of the circle.

"I'LL DO IT, I SWEAR!"

There was a guy in the center holding a knife to another guys throat.

"STAY BACK, DONT TRY TO STOP ME!" He yelled at the crowd as he tightened his grib on the knife.

"Hey, calm down. Let go of the knife and the guy, ok." I said as I stepped towards him.

Everyone took a step back as he pressed the edge of the knife close to the guys throat.

"GET BACK! I'LL DO IT, DONT TEST ME!"

"Hey, nobody has to get hurt, ok, just let him go and everything will be alright." I said as calmly as possable.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE, AFTER EVERY THING HE'S DONE TO ME, TO MY FRIENDS! HE NEEDS TO BE STOPPED!" He yelled at me.

"Who desides who deserves to live or not? You doing this makes you as bad as him. And I dont think you want that. He may have hurt you and your friends but he still could make up for it, but you taking his life will only take that chance from him."

I started walking slowly towards him until my hand was on the knife and the other on his shoulder. He was crying now and he let me take the knife.

The 'bully' crawled away to the edge of the circle of unblinking and focused eyes.

Some police parted the crowd and arrested him while the paramedics treated the 'bully'.

With-in a couple of minutes the school was full of police. They were checking the crime scene and talking to the students to try to find out more about attack.

I had just finished giving my account to the police when Joe came up to me.

"Hey. Here your the hero of all this."

"I guess." I said to him.

"Well I have some infomation on our flaming skeleton and I thought you would like to have it." He said as he gave me a packet.

"Thank you, Joe. I'll put it to good use."

 **Friday May 16, 2017 2:19 p.m.**

"Come on Vex, we have to get in there." Said Trinity as we got out of the car.

We had followed the info Joe had gave us about the 'Demon', the name Damon had come up with, and Trinity found a building that was in the center of everywhere the Demon was spotted and disappeared.

Damon had went on ahead to start looking and had called saying he had found something. But when we got here the building was smoaking and falling apart.

"Stay back! I'll go in." I said, running past her.

"Look! Something coming out." She pointed to a figure emerging from the smoak.

As it got closer I realized what it was.

"Get back! Dont go near it!" I yelled to her as she reconized it too.

It was the Demon.

"H-Help..me." It said, falling to its knees.

I approached it and it looked weak. Like it was used up.

The flames started to flicker less and die down. Then like a wave, the flames disapated and skin formed. I was shocked to see who was there.

"Damon?!" I said as he colasped all together.

I called Trinity over and we got him into the car. The athoritys were showing up as we left and I made a call to Joe saying to stop the search for the Demon, we had found him.

 **Friday May 16, 2017 6:** **40 p.m.**

"Where am I?" Damon said as he woke up. I had been sitting in the hospital chair for the last several hours.

"Hospital. 84th and Danvers." I said.

He let out a breath and looked at me.

"So I guess you know."

"Me and Trinity."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you guys, but I wasn't sure who I could trust."

"It's ok. I know what it's like."

"How long?"

"Over four hours."

"Oh."

"What happened at the building?"

"When I got there some guys where stealing a drug I use to control my powers. They dosed the place in gasoline and lit it up."

"When I stepped in I sparked more of the gasoline and the building went up. And you know the rest."

"Ok.' I was trying to figure everything out when Trinity stepped in.

"Hey guys." She said while closing the door. " We have a problem."

"Whats going on?" Damon and I asked at the same time.

" Some guys are here looking for Damon. And they're armed."

"Do they know where we are?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're making their way up here now." She said while locking the door.

"Do you trust me." I asked Damon.

"Yeah. Why?"

" Just dont panic." I said to him.

"Trin. how close?"

"Almost here. A few doors down."

"Unlock and open the door."

"What!? Why?" She looked stunned.

"Just do it." I said back to her.

She unlocked and opened the door. Then she and Damon looked at me expectantly.

"Hold on." I said to them.

"Wh-." Damon started.

Time slowed down. I put Damon under my arm and Trinity over my other shoulder. I started running down the hall while knocking down the guys as I went.

I stopped in the parking lot and sat them down.

-y" Damon finished before leaning forward and throwing up. Trinity fell over and gave me a dirty look.

"What just happened?" Damon asked after he finished.

"Superspeed." Trinity answered.

"What? How?"

"Me." I said and he looked over in disbelief.

"I have powers to." I said.

"Ta Da." Trinity shook her hands and then laided back.

"What?"

I didnt get time to answer.

Three black SUVs pulled up and gang members got out and aimed at use.

"Its over, Diablo" One of them said in a Mexican assent.

"Fuck." Damon said.

"You and Trin. get out of the way. I'll handle this." I said.

He grabbed Trinity and they ran behind a truck.

"What are you going to do? You cant hurt us. We have weapons, all you have is two cowardly friends." One of them said.

"You'll see." I said.

I started walking foward and they started shooting. Time slowed, again. I stuck my fist out and a blast of energy came out of it. It hit one of the cars and there was an explosin that hit the other cars and did the same thing.

As time came back to normal I heard Trinity and Damon behind me.

"What the hell was that!?" Trinity said.

"I dont know." I said. My head was fuzzy but I shook it off.

"I have to go. There will be more coming for me." Damon said.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I dont know, but I'll figure it out on the way."

"We can protect you." Trinity chimmed in

"You cant. They wont stop until im dead."

 **Friday May 16, 2017 9:10 p.m.**

"Are you ready?" I asked Damon.

We were at a bus stop that he would coast on until he decided where to go.

"Yeah. Thank you, who knows maybe we I'll be back some day." He said.

"Be safe. Dont die." I said to him.

"I'll do my best. Bye Vex, and tell Trinity bye too."

"Will do."

We shook hands as the bus pulled up and he boarded. I watched him disappear down the high way. The Demon off to save someone somewhere.

 ** _A/N: So concludes the Demon 2 parter. Next chapter I'll probally go into some of the plans I have for the villian and all that. And_** ** _like always thanks for reading._**


	7. New Breed

**New Breed.**

 **Saturday** **June 3, 2017 9:30 a.m.**

"Its time to wake up Mr. Allen." Said a voice.

When I opened my eyes I was blinded for a second. Where was I? What Happened? Who are these peolpe? I asked myself these things until the man spoke again.

"You may be wondering whats happening. Well, let me enlighten you. You have been selected to be the first in a new breed of superpowered people." He said while walking over to a table.

"And when did I agree to this?" I said back.

"When you died."

He turned on a news broadcast.

"And in other news, the small time criminal Barry Allen has been comfired dead by police. His car was found crashed by the docks, but no body has been found."

He turned off the broadcast. Then walked over to me.

"Dead men dont have a say in matters." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I struggled against my restrants.

"I'm not doing anything. They are."

Three doctors walked in, one holding a case, and started setting out tools and needles.

"Well I'll leave them to their work." The man walked out of the room.

 **Saturday,** **June 3, 2017 11:12 a.m.**

"So, the project worked?"

"Yes sir. The subject has gained superhuman abilities."

"Great. Start replicating the formula and bring in more test subjects. Then once the formula is perfect start mass producing it. We need an army if we are going to start a war."

"Yes sir. I will report to you when I finish."

 **Saturday June 3, 2017 11:23 a.m.**

The original formula was much more complex than I could have ever imagine.

But we could not rush this, not one bit. This was too important to mess up.

But I have other things to worry about like the news crews out front waiting for a statement from the CEO of the company that just basically destroyed Queen Co.

Well here we go.

I walked into the lobby as a swarm of reporters and jurnalists gathered around me and started bombarding me with questions.

"Mr. Jacobs what do you have planned for this buisseness?"

"Explroation into the unknowns of gene reasearch."

"Mr. Jacobs how do you feel about the public saying that you had a part in the two robberies that went on here right before your company started here?"

"Those statements are lies and assumtions by pariniod people and former staff here. Nothing more."

"Mr. Jacobs"

"No more question at this time." I walked into the elevator as a thousand more question were made.

Once the elevator was moving I let of a long sigh."Damn those people. They are going to use those statements against me. Just give it time, it will all die down once we release some groundbreaking research we've been working on."

The elevator doors opened to my private floor and I went inside. I went to my desk and sat down and started going threw the files and documents on my computer. Mostly forms about the buisseness side of the company that I quickly reviewed and signed off on if needed.

The company was shaping up and the income from our product we started selling were coming in and it was larger than I could have ever expected.

With in a year we would have enough money to expand the company and increase production and income.

This is the start of something amazing.

 ** _A/N: I know this is sorter than other chapters but there really isnt much to do with this charater yet with out giving to much away or getting ahead of the story. Sorry for the wait. Hopefull the next chapter will be out soon. And like always thanks for reading._**


	8. The start of something

**The start of something**

 **Wednesday** **June 7, 2017** **12:24 p.m.**

"You have to be kidding!" Trinity said to me from across the lunch table. We were away from everyone in one of the back conners of the lunch room.

"Damon was on to something. The crime in this city is out of control. Someone needs to step in and stop it." I replied back to her.

"That someone should be the police. Not you. You're talking about being a vigilante. Like something out of a comic book. We dont need a man in a mask or in a big cape to fight off petty criminals."

"We dont need mask but we need someone who has the ability to stop the crimes that the police cant stop. With the things I can do I might as well be out of a comic book."

"If you do this you will get hurt. Bad. Or even killed. There is enough blood on the streets as it is. Yours doesnt need to be part of it."

"Trinity what if i wasnt there that day a Queen Co. You would have died that day. I was able to save you. What if i could do that for anyone else that needed saving. What if i could stop the blood on the streets all together. Wouldnt you want that?"

She went quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "Fine. Go be the hero. But dont expect me to stand by your side as you hurt yourself by doing this. Hopefully you will get the shit beat out of you so you will stop this before it goes to far." She got up and left the lunch room angerly.

 **Saturday** **June 10, 2017 10:19 p.m.**

"Get up hero! Lets see how much more you can take!" One of the muggers kicked me hard in the stomach which made me cough up more blood.

This hadnt gone as planned. I should have seen the one with the crowbar behind me. But instead I got it to the back of the head. Then then he beat me with the crowbar and the other started kick the shit out of me. Not the plan. Well i didnt have one to begin with. And this is out come.

I slowly started to pick myself up before the one with the crowbar bought it down hard on my back knocking me down again. They started laughing and one of them kicked me in the nose, breaking it.

I heard one of the mens gun being cocked. I looked up at him as he said "End of the line kid. We had our fun now itd time to clean up the mess."

I dont know if it was adrenaline or some thing else but the world stopped. Not like before. It had only slowed those times but now it had stopped all together. It took me a few minutes to barely get to my feet. I could feel the effect of what was happening wearing off. So i started to run, Stumbeling several times but still moving. I made my way to the only place i could think of. Trinitys. When I finally got there she was in outside and i colasped in front of her. Hearing her scream as i passed out.

 **Saturday** **June 11, 2017 9:42 a.m.**

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. I was on bloody sheets on the floor of a living room. It to me a moment to figure out that it was Trinitys living room. I sat up quickly much to my regret when my whole body instantly started to burn with unbareable pain. I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out from the pain but a muffuled yell still came out. Trinitys father, Dave came running into the living room followed by Trinity.

"Lay down now!" He commaned and I obey laying back down as he told Trinity to get his bag off the table. Dave was a doctor. A good one at that. He was one of the main reasons i came here. He knew about my abilities and helped me out when I got injured.

"Here." Trinity handed him the bag as he took out several medical tools. He checked my heart beat quickly while Trinity tended the blood coming out of the wound on my chest i had opened up. After cleaning it the sewed it back then cleaned the others. Dave gave me a seditive the eased the pain a little then got up and called someone at his office telling them to bring him several different types of medicines and supplies he needed.

Once he did that he went into another room looking for something. Trinity looked at me then smiled slightly. "When I said get the shit beat out of you I didnt expect it to happen so fast."

"Well im all about going in fast." I said and she laughed a little and I tried to but ended up choking on my laugh.

"Well hopefully you will stop this now that this happened." She said hopefully. She wasnt going to like my answer.

"No." She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Im not stopping. Ive only begun." I answered back as she gave me an angry look.

"You see what happened to you. If you go out the again you will die."

"I dont care. Im going back out."

"Did they knock out your brain too?"

"I want your help."

"Wait what. No. Youre insane if you think I will help you."

"Then im insane. I need your help so I dont get killed. You will help me stay alive."

"No. I will not help you. I will not help you get yourself killed."

"Trinity-" I was cut off as several police cruiser sped by. They stopped down the street as Trinity look out the window and gasped.

"Stay here. Dad come outside now! Bring your stuff!" She ran outside and Dave followed a minute later. I pulled myself up onto the couch and looked at the window.

There was gunshots from down the street and the police fired back. Trinity and Dave were helping an officer that was shot in the arm.

I got to my feet and grabbed my bloody hoody. I put it on as I stumbled out side. One of the officers shouted something about a hostage and three gunmen before the gun shot started again.

I started running. Slower than usaul but still fast. I ran to the house then jumped threw a window and tackeled one of the gun men on the other side. I shocked him and knocked him out as another one started shooting from another room.

I slowly staggered to the doorway and peek around it. The other two were in there with a little girl tied to the stairwell. The closer one fired at me and I narrowly dodged it. I ran into the room and knocked him to the ground then shocking the other one until he was out. I punched the guy under me several time to knock him out.

I untied the girl then carried her outside. The police aimed at me and I put my hands up. "The three men are inside and knocked out. Please do not shoot." They look at each other as the little girl ran past the cars to the ambulance arriving.

The gunshots went off behind me. I looked down to see three blood spots growing on my chest. I turned around to see the man I didnt shock with a gun in his hand aiming it at me.

I sunk to my knees then colasped onto my stomach. Everything went dark as bullets shot by me.


End file.
